In the Basement
by Thaurn
Summary: The alternative second chapter to "Renji's First Time" you've all been waiting for! Hot smut in the basement! YAOI, HEAVY SMUT


(Alternative 2nd chapter to "Renji's First Time")

* * *

As Ichigo and Renji quickly made their way towards the younger man's house, Ichigo remembered that his family would be home. The orange head stopped dead in his tracks, sending a surprised Renji's right into him. Renji tumbled a bit, but Ichigo remained still, lost in thought.

"Dammit Ichigo. You can't just stop like that."

Ichigo ignored what Renji had said.

"Renji, we can't go to my place. If my old man hears us, I'm dead."

An idea came to Renji's head immediately. When the man was going to get sex, his brain worked on overdrive if there was something that threatened to take his pleasure away.

"Then let's go to Urahara-san's. We can go in the basement; no one will hear us there.

We can tell Urahara-san that we are going to train."

"Alright. Sounds good."

Relieved, and excited at the same time, Ichigo turned on his heels and headed in the other direction, quickly followed by Renji. They swiftly made their way to Urahara's shouten. Ichigo realized that his hard on he had after the bus ride was still there.

"Shit Renji. What if Urahara sees my hard on?"

Renji quickly looked over and licked his lips when he saw Ichigo's slightly panicky face looking down at his aching member.

"I'll go in first to see if the coast is clear."

Ichigo nodded in response and waited by the side of the building while Renji made his way to the door. He saw Renji walk in, and disappear for a few minutes. Renji finally set foot back outside and motioned for Ichigo to come in.

"I don't see Urahara-san. He must be out."

Ichigo and Renji walked into the shop. A dead silence crept over the area. They made their way to the back of the shop were they could reach the house. No one was in the house when they set in. Relieved Ichigo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

They finally reached the door that led to the basement. As Renji bent down to open it, a voice startled him.

"Abarai-kun, Kurosaki-kun! What brings you here this late at night?" said an overly enthusiastic Urahara, who was holding up a fan to cover his grin.

"Ughh…" Ichigo was at a loss for words. He had instinctively pulled some fabric over his crotch area to cover his hard on. He looked even more suspicious with the "deer in headlights" look on his face.

Renji however kept his cool. He quickly replied: "We wanted to do some late night training. There weren't many Hollows out tonight, so we decided to come here and spar."

Urahara seemed to be unsatisfied of the answer for a second, but quickly masked the look with another grin.

"Ah I see. Well off you go then. Kurosaki-kun, you should get something _cold_ to drink. You look dehydrated."

With that, the ex-captain left the two other shinigami who watched him as he exited.

"Shit, do you think he saw my hard on?"

"Well fuck Ichigo. You certainly know how to keep your calm. I wouldn't be surprised if the old man suspected something. Just be glad he left us alone. Let's go."

The two reached the basement floor and searched the place for somewhere hidden by boulders so they can get some privacy. They quickly found a spot far enough from the ladder that led upstairs. Renji and Ichigo quickly stuck their zanpakuto's in the ground and looked at each, excited for what was about to happen. Their minds were clouded with lust as they rammed their bodies against each other, mouths meeting in a passionate kiss. They were so caught up in their kiss that they did not notice the man hidden behind a rock, watching their every move.

Their bodies performed an erotic dance, shifting their hips and arms moving to touch as much of the other as possible. Clothing was quickly being discarded, wanting more skin contact. Renji slid Ichigo to the ground, putting his weight on him. Ichigo's legs were spread automatically to allow Renji to place himself comfortably in the embrace

"Ichigo, I want you so badly."

"Aahh R-Renji, I want you too. I want you inside of me."

Renji's panting quickened. He rammed his hardened erection against Ichigo, causing the other to gasp at the friction. Renji placed his face in the bend of Ichigo's neck and sucked on the exposed skin. He bit on the skin, causing Ichigo to shiver, and then licked the sensitive skin. Ichigo moaned at the different feelings Renji was giving him. Renji then snaked down his body lower, leaving kisses on Ichigo's chest as he moved. He stopped when he came face-to-face with Ichigo's massive hard on. Renji kissed the inside of the thigh, making his way closer to the erection. The cock twitched, anticipating what was going to happen next. Renji looked up, making eye contact with the man whimpering under him. Ichigo's eyes were dark with lust and need. Renji continued his gaze as he licked the top of Ichigo's member, licking off the precum that had shot out due to the intense gaze. Ichigo's head had momentarily shot backwards, taking in the feeling of Renji's tongue on his sensitive skin. He then looked back at his lover and said:

"Renji, please. Swallow me whole."

Renji was taken aback by Ichigo's directness, but he complied all the same. He bent lower, opening his mouth over Ichigo's cock and took him in whole, with one swoop.

"Aaahhh…"

Renji's lips were at the base of Ichigo's member and his tongue was circling around inside his mouth causing Ichigo's hips to buck. Renji placed an arm on Ichigo's lower abs to prevent him from moving again. He continued his assault with his tongue, letting it slip passed his lips so that it may brush against Ichigo's hypersensitive sack.

"Nnghhhh, Renji, God! You are so good at this!"

Renji at last began to bob his head up and downward, sucking and licking the head when he got to the tip of the cock. Renji hummed as he continued his assault, feeling Ichigo tense. He knew Ichigo was close.

Renji picked up his pace, making sure the head of the arousal would hit the back of his throat every time. A hand had snaked its way under Ichigo's ball sack, brushing a finger at the puckered hole.

"AAAHH R-RENJI!" Ichigo's back left the floor, eyes widened. His seed shot out, hitting the back of Renji's mouth. Renji swallowed the milky white substance, but he paused momentarily as he heard a moan that did not come from Ichigo.

Renji moved upwards, letting the member fall out of his mouth. Ichigo noticed that his lover's brows were furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Ugh…I think I clearly heard my own moaning, yes."

"No, I heard something - someone else."

Renji looked around, but saw no one. He got up, Ichigo following him. They grabbed a piece of clothing fast to cover their naked bodies. Renji looked behind every rock he could.

"Look," Renji whispered. They saw Urahara with his pants down, massaging his cock. Urahara looked up when he heard Renji speak. The two younger shinigami could not see Urahara's expression due to the ever-present hat he wore. Ichigo's eyes were wide and he felt his member reharden at the sight of the man pleasuring himself, no doubt because he was watching Renji giving him a blowjob.

Renji was perplexed as well - he was at a total loss for words. The man sitting in front of him was causing him to feel highly aroused instead of extremely disturbed.

Urahara moaned, not being able to stop his hand working the length of his member, despite the two shinigami watching him. Renji kneeled in front of Urahara, placing his hand on the older shinigami's that was moving up and down. Renji stopped the other's movements and brushed the tip of the member with his thumb. Urahara moaned.

Renji looked up at Ichigo. "What should we do? We can't just leave him like this."

"He can watch for all I care, as long as we have sex, Renji."

Renji was surprised yet again at how Ichigo was so kinky. He let go of Urahara and jumped up to kiss Ichigo. They began their frantic dance once again, ignoring Urahara who was shocked at being left alone. _They must be very horny._

Renji had Ichigo on the ground once again. He spread his legs and grasped Ichigo's balls. "Fuck!" The skin was still sensitive from their previous activity. Renji's palm then dragged its way upward, feeling every tightened muscle on Ichigo's body. His palm then cupped Ichigo's chin and two fingers went into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo sucked on them, his intense gaze on Renji. Renji moaned at the look of sex that was written all over Ichigo's face. The fingers then left the mouth and returned back to the ball sack. After a slight brush with the finger on the sack – getting Ichigo to gasp once again – he placed one finger on the tightened hole, circling it ever so gently before pushing through the tight muscles. Ichigo's breath hitched at the painful yet pleasurable feeling. A second finger entered seconds later, stretching the tightness. Renji moved his fingers around, searching for the sensitive spot.

"AAHH R-Renji!" Ichigo's body shook at the feeling of the sensitive spot being touched.

He pulled his fingers out and spat into his hand. However a hand grasped Renji wrist, stilling his movements. Renji looked over at the owner of the hand, looking confused. Urahara, now naked, was sitting next to Renji, grasping Renji's lubricated hand with his one hand while the other held up a bottle. Urahara let go of Renji wrist and filled his hand with the contents of the bottle. Urahara then moved his hand down to Renji's twitching cock and coated the substance around the erection. Renji's hips bucked at the contact of another man's hand against his sensitive flesh. Ichigo was watching from below, highly aroused at the scene in front of him.

Urahara withdrew his hand and took hold of Ichigo's leg closest to him, pushing it upwards to give Renji an inviting view of Ichigo. Renji took hold of the other leg, pushing it up to Ichigo's chest as he positioned himself at the entrance. He slowly pushed forward, stretching Ichigo with his cock. Ichigo whimpered, but a hand brushed his hair slowly, making him relax. Ichigo looked over and saw Urahara closer to his face, still brushing his hair. Ichigo's hand shot upwards, taking hold of Urahara's hat and lifting it off. Ichigo looked at Urahara's face, seeing it for the first time uncovered. Ichigo felt as if he could see right through Urahara, now that his protective barrier was off. Emotions ran through the grayish-blue eyes. Ichigo saw lust, confidence and eagerness within them.

Renji felt Ichigo loosen the clenched muscles around Renji's member. He began his slow movement of the hips, giving Ichigo the friction he desired. Urahara then moved on top of Ichigo, placing a leg and an arm on each side of the orange-head's frame. He did not put any weight on the young shinigami, choosing to stay on all fours. He then bent his head downward and licked Ichigo's lips. Renji could not see what was going on. He could only see Urahara's backside. Urahara bent down lower to take Ichigo in a passionate wet kiss.

Renji quickened his pace as he heard moans coming from Ichigo. As he bent lower to get a better angle for thrusting, Urahara's backside was plainly in Renji's face. Renji bent forward just a bit more, now in close proximity to Urahara's puckered hole. Renji's tongue darted out and teased the sensitive flesh. Urahara tensed at the surprising attack from behind and let out a moan in Ichigo's mouth. Urahara's hips started to writhe, wanting more from the red-head. Renji's tongue plunged into Urahara's opening, teasing the flesh inside. Urahara broke his kiss with Ichigo, gasping in the process. Ichigo took this opportunity to see what was going on. His cock twitched as he watched Urahara's expression change countless of times as Renji continued his assault.

Ichigo grabbed hold or Urahara's neglected member and pumped him frantically, eager to see Urahara's facial expressions change. _His sex face is the hottest thing in the world._

Renji readjusted his angle inside Ichigo once again. "AHHhh Renji! Do that again." Renji thrust furiously hitting Ichigo's prostate every time. He continued to tease Urahara with his tongue while doing so. Sweat glistened over their bodies as they moved, eager for the climax.

Ichigo felt a heat build in his stomach. He knew he was close. He glanced up at Urahara again, looking at his sexual expression. That sent Ichigo into a frenzied whimper, his body shaking as he felt his prostate being hit once again. Hot seed shot out of his large cock, sending him into a screaming bliss. "NNGGHhhh…AAaahh"

Urahara moved forward, plunging his cock into Ichigo's mouth, not able to resist anymore. Ichigo's cries sent him over the edge. Renji bent forward with Urahara, continuing his teasing around the man's hole. Urahara had his eyes closed as he pumped his cock in Ichigo. A few more thrusts and he came violently inside Ichigo's wet mouth. Ichigo milked him, eager to taste him.

Renji felt the tense muscles engulfing him. A few more thrusts and he too was screaming. Ichigo felt the hot seed fill him inside and he grunted as Renji moaned. Urahara was looking down at Ichigo, his member still in his mouth as Renji had climaxed. He climbed off of Ichigo and stood. He slowly swayed; still overwhelmed by the climax. His chest heaved, still panting from the activity that ended just moments ago.

" I don't know about you guys, but I need a shower." Urahara brushed his hand through his hair, smiling at the two below him. He then gathered his clothes and climbed up the ladder.

Renji lay motionless, still inside Ichigo, as he watched the ex-taicho leave the basement. He looked down at Ichigo as he slowly took out his softening member.

"Should we go join him?"

Ichigo nodded and got to his feet. They both climbed up the ladder and made their way to the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: Man the things I come up with…

Out of curiosity, which chapter did you prefer? The original or this one?


End file.
